El juego de los dioses
by Iyame-chan
Summary: Los dioses aburridos, deciden jugar con los mortales. Una persona elegida para representar a las criaturas miticas creadores del mundo han sido elegidos. 6 guerreros en busca de una oportunidad para regresar a su vida normal. Un juego donde mas que la vida esta en peligro, las almas no llegaran a Avalón y el Fénix no renacera de las cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

– ¡Están atacando las puertas noroeste y norte!–

– ¡Manden a los 7, ahora!–

– ¡Los 7 ahora están defendiendo las puertas laterales y se han divido para defender la muralla sur!–

– ¡Maldición!–

De un limpio movimiento se deshizo de su oponente, llenando del más intenso rojo carmesí la hoja filosa y blanca de su espada. Con un suave y certero movimiento enfundo su arma y corrió con todas las fuerzas que aun residían en sus piernas.

A cada paso que daba sus pies y músculos ardían como las mismas llamas del infierno. No se permitió quitar la vista del frente, sus oídos eran inundados por los sonidos de las espadas chocando contra las armaduras de los enemigos o sus aliados, sus ojos ardían por el humo del fuego.

_"–Solo muerte les espera después del amanecer–"_

Llego a la imponente puerta del Norte y miro, con angustia, como la mayoría de los cuerpos esparcidos en el campo eran los de su gente. Con una furia naciente de lo más profundo de su cuerpo desenvaino la espada y corrió de nuevo hacia el enemigo. ¡Nadie se metía con su gente y se quedaba impune!

– ¡Deténgase, son demasiados para usted!–

No escucho otras palabras más que las se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza, la ira es un pésimo consejero, pero en esos momentos de desesperanza y profundo dolor, sus palabras eran las más dulces y sabias que sus maduros oídos hubiesen escuchado antes.

_"Fortunam et felicitatem vobis ut vos et custodiet a casus"_

– ¡Necesitamos más gente por el norte!–

– ¡Entradas este, oeste, noroeste y la entrada por el río limpias!–

– ¡Maldición, muévanse que necesitan refuerzos en el norte!–

– ¡La gente ya ha sido evacuada, los guerreros caídos están siendo atendidos!–

– ¡Señor, no tenemos mas guerreros con la fuerza necesaria!–

– ¡Mierda!–

Escucho los amargos gritos del comandante y un subordinado, sabia que había muchos heridos, demasiados muertos, pero tenía la seguridad de que sus doctores ayudarían a los que mas pudieran y los que habían muerto, aún contaban con una esperanza, unas gotas de faelnirv en sus heridas y unas cuantas mas que bebieran volverían a la vida.

_"Sidera tueri"_

Eran muchos, demasiados para la poca fuerza que aun habitaba en su alma, la fatiga comenzaba a hacer mecha en su maltratado cuerpo, pero no se rendiría, aun podía dar lo máximo de sus energías.

Clavo la espada en el frío suelo para después sacarla con fuerza libre de sangre fresca, ahora solo era la lúgubre imagen de una espada digna de una guerra tan encarnecida como la que se libraba en ese, antes, campo coloreado de un suave verde. Miro con todo el odio que se le tenía permitido sentir a las personas que osaban irrumpir en su apacible hogar, y sin mediar en nada mas, la última batalla del día estaba por librarse.

Una sola persona, armada únicamente de su espada, un par de dagas y un odio interminable, contra un temible ejercito de, por lo menos, 100 personas, mejor armadas y mas frescos que una mañana soleada tras una terrible tormenta…y aun así, a pesar de llevar una clara desventaja, se dirigió con todo lo que tenía hacia sus enemigos.

Y todo se volvió más carmesí para aquella gran ciudad y el agrio olor a muerte inundo las narices de las personas entristecidas al ver su utopía convertida en cenizas.

"– ¿Deseas la fuerza para proteger a tu gente?–"

–Deseo la fuerza para vengar a los caídos, anhelo ver un río hecho por la sangre de los enemigos de mi gente. –

"– ¿Qué darías por el bien de tu pueblo?–"

–Mi poder, mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi sangre. –

"–Acepto el trato–"

–Por el bien de mi familia, mi pueblo y mis amigos…acepto. –

La gente estaba a salvo, los médicos estaban atendiendo a los heridos, y quienes seguían los pasos de la muerte se les estaba entregando el mágico elixir.

–Tus heridas son peores de lo que pensé ¿En donde demonios tenias la cabeza para lanzarte así contra todo un ejercito?–

– ¡Bah! No fue nada, total ¿Sigo con vida no es así?–

– ¿Cómo lograste salir de ahí? Es decir, tenías todas las de perder–

–No lo se, recuerdo estar peleando y de pronto la obscuridad me rodeo, una voz me pregunto lo que deseaba, y después me encontraba en medio de un campo lleno de cadáveres como si fuesen flores emergiendo de la tierra–

– ¿Una voz?–

–Si, fue extraño…– Una explosión dejo sin concluir la frase haciendo que ambas personas cayeran de bruces al piso. – ¿Qué demonios?–

– ¿Siguen los ataques?–

– ¡Quiero a los mas fuertes Kairya protegiendo la cueva! ¡Los guerreros que aún puedan seguir en pie vengan conmigo!–

–Espera, los guerreros están fatalmente heridos, además, los 7 aun no regresan–

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

– ¡No he tenido la oportunidad!–

–Maldita sea…iré yo entonces– No espero una respuesta, simplemente se alejo de la cueva.

– ¡Espera, tus heridas aun están frescas!– Miro con temor como su general se alejaba sin hacer caso a sus advertencias. Bufo con molestia mientras dirigía sus pensamientos a palabras para nada amables y razones tontas del por que iba a una muerte mas que segura.

_"El fénix que domina la vida y la muerte en aletear, quetzal de ámbar al alba, pavo real purpura al atardecer, muere al comprender y renace de sus cenizas para aprender, su canto magno porta la llama dorada de la vida…"_

– ¡Fulgura!– Su cuerpo pesaba mas por cada paso que daba, pero no se rendiría tan pronto, su pueblo contaba con que los defendería hasta que el último aliento de vida abandonara su joven cuerpo. Sus oídos zumbaban con fuerza después del último hechizo que salió de sus labios, mientras sus ojos ardían a causa del humo que el fuego ocasionaba. Con su espada daba cortes certeros en los cuerpos de sus enemigos mientras que la mayoría caía sin vida por los alrededores.

– ¡Mors!– Eso era un suicidio y lo sabia, pero no se podía permitir el perder a alguien con quien ha vivido durante toda su vida. La magia cobra lo justo por el hechizo recién usado y comienza a agotarse con mayor rapidez, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

Los dioses estaban de su parte, ya que de un momento a otro, una suave lluvia comenzó a caer en sus cabezas, limpiando todo rastro de fuego o sangre del campo, o bien, de sus ropas.

_"El basilisco, cuyas gemas refulgen como soles perdidos, reptil señorial de 6 patas y corona de anchos cuernos, en virtud de su conciencia como constructor del mundo transforma lo que mira en roca, guardando momentos"_

–E–esos…fueron…todos…–Se dejo caer al piso, todo por fin había terminado.

Con la fuerza de 2 personas domadoras de magia tan poderosas como lo eran, no les fue tan difícil librarse de un ejército de 100 hombres mejor armados y alimentados. Pero tampoco fue tan fácil, con sus cuerpos cubiertos de heridas, el hambre embargando sus estómagos y el cansancio de la batalla de 3 días seguidos, fue realmente un milagro el salir con vida de esa pequeña, pero significativa batalla.

– ¡Por los dioses, es la última vez que permito que me lleves entre las patas con tus temerarias ideas!–

–Vamos que no fue tan malo, por lo menos tuviste algo de acción–

– ¡Suficiente acción tengo con curar heridos en la cueva!–

–Por fin, Vethanaë esta libre– miro el cielo nublado y dejo que las gotas de lluvia se llevasen consigo las preocupaciones y tensiones que hasta ese momento llevaba acumuladas a lo largo de esos días de guerra.

–Eso es algo bueno, pero es una pena que tantas vidas se perdieran–

–Es cierto, pero por conseguir la libertad de mí pueblo daré mi sangre y mi cuerpo–

–Todos sabemos de lo que eres capaz por Vethanaë–

Se quedaron en silencio después de esas palabras, la lluvia caía con gracia y suavidad en el campo de batalla, los 2 pares de ojos viajaron por sobre el campo inundado por destrucción. La nostalgia les golpeo con fuerza al imaginar ese mismo lugar que antes fuera adornado por una gran variedad de matices de colores claros y olores exquisitos. La sangre opacaba, la antes, hermosa visión de frescura que se respiraba y se dejaron embargar por el murmullo del viento y los suaves cantos que la lluvia les dedicaba para tratar de curar sus heridas.

–Ahora debemos regresar al pueblo entero a la ciudad–

–No será fácil, pero supongo que tenemos que ser pacientes–

–Sera demasiado el tiempo, muchos soldados están heridos de gravedad, las mujeres se moverán lentamente al igual que los niños. –

–Esas personas nos harán movernos con fuerza, son la energía que hacen falta– Cerro los ojos con alegría mientras permitía que el día muriera lentamente y el astro rey permitiera a su reina tomar su lugar en el manto astral.

_"El fénix es el heraldo del Sol. Es un quetzal con plumas de fuego, ámbar del alba, purpura del atardecer, bermejo de los volcanes y carmesí de los incendios; todas las llamas son suyas."_

No hubo más problemas con el ejército enemigo, los soldados heridos durante la batalla se encontraban en reposo en mejores condiciones. Los doctores agotaron sus fuerzas al usar la magia para sanar heridas de los cuerpos mallugados y heridas superficiales de la gente ajena a los asuntos de ë se tomaría 3 días para recuperar fuerzas y volver a su amada ciudad. Varios hombres fueron enviados a revisar el estado actual de los edificios y casas.

–Mañana es el ultimo día de nuestra estancia en esta cueva ¡Disfruten mientras puedan, que regresando a nuestra ciudad reconstruiremos lo destruido! ¡Agradezcamos a los dioses que seguimos en pie! ¡Bailar y disfrutar de esta, nuestra ultima noche fuera de los muros de Vethanaë!–

– ¡Sidera cura Vethanaë!–

_"El basilisco es el senescal de las entrañas de la Tierra. Un ancho lagarto de 6 patas y una corona de cuernos alrededor de la cabeza que utiliza a modo de radar en la oscuridad del submundo"_

La gente se movía lo más rápido que podía, sabían que no podía confiarse en el paisaje tranquilo que se levantaba frente a ellos, para evitar que los niños o adultos mayores se separaran del grupo, algunos hombres desfilaban a cada lado de la enorme fila.

–Todo va muy tranquilo–

–Después de la guerra la tierra exige paz ¿Qué no es eso lo que siempre aseguraba tu padre?–

–Mi padre era sabio, pero también era muy confiado– La amargura cubrió su voz a la mención de su progenitor.

Un buen rey que gobernó con mano de hierro y un corazón noble a su gente, desgraciadamente cayó en una trampa tendida por quien fuera, en esos momentos su consejero, además de su supuesto mejor amigo.

–Fue un excelente rey a pesar de todo–

–Si, lo fue–

"–Es hora de comenzar el juego–"

– ¿Has dicho algo?–

–No ¿Por…?–

Una densa niebla cubrió su cuerpo, gritos de susto inundaron sus oídos, su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle mas de lo que llego ha hacerlo durante las batallas. Una voz ajena a sus recuerdos sobresalió de entre todas las demás

"–El juego…ha comenzado–"

– ¡Espera! ¿De que demonios hablas?– Saco su espada de su funda. Comenzó a dar estocadas inciertas a un enemigo invisible, no encontraba un cuerpo solido en el que encajar su espada.

– ¡Vates!– La voz de su pueblo rugiendo le alentó a seguir luchando. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

– ¡Espera!–

– ¡No te acerques!–

La sombra de 3 personas acercándose a donde se encontraba le alerto que debía salir de ahí antes de involucrar a más gente.

Distinguió la forma de un hombre joven junto a la de un niño pequeño, sabia a la perfección quienes eran, lucho con mas fuerza para alejar esa extraña niebla y evitar que ellos se acercaran mas. ¡No podía permitir que, precisamente, ellos corrieran peligro!

– ¡Aléjense, Koga, Shippo!–

No fue capaz de distinguir en que momento la tercera sombra y se posiciono detrás de su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto?–

– ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!–

No hubo más palabras que el pueblo de Vethanaë pudiese distinguir de esa extraña neblina que cubría ambos cuerpos jóvenes. Sin embargo fueron espectadores de como dicha niebla desaparecía, llevándose consigo a sus prisioneros.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Lorem ipsum dolor__ sit armatae. Te praebuit me viribus implere desiderium meum.  
Ludum coepit ppor in Shikon__"_

_ "Sere su armadura. Presteme la fuerza necesaria para cumplir mi deseo. El juego comenzo por la Shikon"  
_

Dos milenios…ese era el tiempo que llevaba lejos de lo que alguna vez llamo su hogar, pero ¿Realmente ese lugar fue algo a lo que considerar un hogar?

Protegía a las personas por que era lo que se esperaba que hiciera, se preparaba para las obligaciones que tenia por delante, pero realmente nunca tuvo lo que se consideraría una familia o amigos, su circulo social se cerraba solamente a maestros en armas y etiqueta.

Su padre un excelente rey con el único defecto del exceso de confianza en la gente. Su madre…su madre era una historia diferente. Su infancia fue fría, su gente fue cruel, solo tuvo una persona a la que llamar amigo.

_"Las aves reverencian al fénix, pero les deja su gobierno a los grifos, prefiriendo la soledad y la independencia como el Pegaso, pero, a diferencia de él, no por su deseo de libertad sino para concentrarse en su canto."_

Nunca se considero muy sociable, la soledad siempre fue mejor compañía que los agrios y fríos profesores que le instruían en el arte de la guerra o clases de literatura para cultivarle algo de cultura además del saber como empuñar una espada y como lograr sacar el corazón de su victima sin mancharse demasiado las manos.

Y a pesar de saber todo eso, aprendió con rapidez, la gente se daba por complacida al verle superarse día con día. Pero todo eso le era insuficiente, sabia que algo le hacia falta y no era la falta de contacto con la gente que se consideraba necesaria a la tierna infancia. Deseaba más conocimiento, anhelaba el saber mas, consideraba escasa la información que sus profesores se esforzaban en complicarle, pero como siempre, lograba descifrarla sin ningún problema.

Y así fue como comenzó con su instrucción propia, se perdía horas dentro de los libros que su padre guardaba en la enorme biblioteca. La mente infantil se extendió al comprender que su mundo no era tan pequeño, quedaban 3 reinos más en Centrilón. Su curiosidad se disparo a niveles altísimos y así día a día se exigía aprender más y más.

–Leviatán, Pegaso, grifo basilisco, quimera y fénix…todas las piezas ya están listas en cuanto usted lo ordene señor– La pequeña criatura miro con cierto temor al ser sentado en la rama mas alta de aquel árbol.

–Excelente, es hora de mandarlos a sus lugares y comenzar con las preparaciones– Su mirada no se movió de su lugar, la luna era tan blanca ¿Cómo se vería teñida del mas hermoso rojo carmesí?

–Si señor–

Cuando dejo de escuchar los pasos de su sirviente se permito mirar a sus alrededores, era un bosque enorme, un excelente patio de juegos.

–Muéstrenme su deseo de seguir en pie– y con una suave brisa que soplo justo al terminar su oración, desapareció de aquel lugar.

Miro con recelo a cada uno de los presentes en aquel prado, en total eran 3 mujeres y 3 hombres. Ese año el maldito de Kraken se había esmerado por conseguir a los mejores, no es que les conociera de antes, pero por su apariencia podía decir que realmente eran fuertes y no se dejarían vencer con facilidad.

–Hay rostros nuevos– Movió la cabeza en forma de saludo, solo al basilisco le permitía acercársele y hablarle con tanta naturalidad, además de ser la única persona con la que sentía confianza plena.

–Solo quimera y grifo, los demás somos los mismos de la última vez– Se cruzo de brazos impaciente, seguramente el desgraciado de Kraken les saco de su confinamiento con el fin de entretenerse un rato. Bufo con molestia, si tuviese a ese idiota enfrente seguramente ya estaría en el purgatorio sufriendo los peores castigos que a los dioses les causara placer.

–Lo dices como si fuese una molestia–

–Si hubiésemos formado una alianza tú y yo hubiésemos salido de aquí hace mucho tiempo– Miro al basilisco con arrogancia.

Y era cierto, eran los mas fuertes de todo el puñado de personas ahí presentes. Pero siempre sucedía lo mismo, opinaba una alianza, no le escuchaban, peleaban y regresaban a ese lugar. Un maldito ciclo al que deseaba darle fin lo más pronto posible.

–Es culpa de los idiotas de umbrae que hemos tenido– Basilisco comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez saldría de ese lugar. Miro con intriga a fénix, sabia que era la persona mas interesada en salir de ahí.

Suspiro mientras paseaba la mirada por las demás personas ahí congregadas. Ninguno ahí presente deseaba estar ahí, pero ellos habían perdido el derecho de decidir que hacer o no. Después de todo, solo eran piezas de un juego.

– ¿Hasta que hora nos hará esperar ese maldito?–

–Ten paciencia quimera–

– ¡Con un demonio! ¡Nos mando a llamar hace mas de 2 horas y nosotros como idiotas seguimos aquí!–

–Quimera esta en lo cierto, llevamos mucho tiempo de espera–

–Leviatán pensé que una de tus virtudes era la paciencia–

–Parecen un grupo de niños ruidosos–

– ¿Qué has dicho maldito?–

–Lo que escuchaste quimera–

–Pegaso y quimera cálmense–

–La paciencia es una virtud, les recomiendo y recuerdo a los presentes guardar un poco la compostura, no estamos aquí por placer, sino por que nos hemos vistos obligados a asistir–

–Fénix tiene razón, así que Leviatán, Pegaso y Quimera cálmense–

– ¡Buenas noches! ¡Lamento la demora, pero las cosas por las noches se ponen demasiado peligrosas!–

Todas las miradas se posaron en el recién llegado. Su rostro no podía diferenciarse debido a que vestía un sombrero que cubría gran parte de su cara dejando solo ver la boca que esbozaba una sonrisa macabra.

–Has tardado Kraken–

–Lo se, lo se, por eso me he disculpado. – Se acerco al grupo de personas que lo miraban con recelo, eso no pareció importarle ya que siguió con su tarea de caminar y mirar con una sonrisa sarcástica a los presentes.

– ¿Cuándo comienza todo este circo?–

–Que educación la tuya Grifo, primero debemos comenzar por lo primero– Se detuvo hasta colocarse enfrente de todos y asegurarse que cada uno le veía y escuchaba con la debida atención.

–Comienza Kraken, has demorado más de una hora en aparecer–

– ¡Buena noche para ti también Fénix! Bien, bien, por pedido de todos comenzare con las debidas presentaciones…Como saben y han podido notar tenemos 2 nuevos amigos, grifo y quimera que recién se han unido a nosotros–

–Buena noche a todos– Grifo hizo una leve reverencia a todos los presentes.

– ¡Como sea! ¡Nos llamas a una hora y te apareces 2 horas después! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?– Quimera camino hasta quedar frente a Kraken quien lo miraba divertido.

–Quimera ya esta aquí, eso es lo único que importa ya–

El nombrado solo miro con mas furia al sujeto frente a el antes de soltar un gruñido y alejarse de el unos cuantos pasos. Kraken miro a las 6 personas contándolas mentalmente, sonrió satisfecho al ver que ninguno había faltado, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que paso inadvertida por los demás, como si fuese posible para ellos el elegir si ir o no.

–Gracias por tu amable intervención Fénix, como siempre tan amable y…–

–Al punto Kraken–

–…como siempre directo a lo que quieres ¿Verdad, Leviatán? Bueno, como saben nuestro amado…–

–Juego, otro campo, el mismo objetivo, el ganador, perdedores regresan, bla, bla, bla ¿Algo nuevo?–

–Vaya basilisco eso fue grosero –Sonrió con gracia al ver al mueca que hizo el nombrado– Bueno nuestro amigo ya resumió todo, lo único que puedo decirles es el lugar, su respectivo umbrae y el lugar que será nuestro nuevo patio de juegos–

–Solo espero que sea mejor lugar que el último, mira que hacer este estúpido juego en un pantano–

– ¿Qué nombre tiene tu umbrae en esta ocasión fénix?– Basilisco miro con autentica curiosidad al fénix quien seguía leyendo el nombre de su persona asignada. –El mio por lo visto vive en algo llamado Tokio–

–Otro lugar que no conozco– Fénix miro por la ventana a la luna. Apretó su puño donde tenía sujeto el papel con la información necesaria de su umbrae.

–Es un lugar que puedo asegurarte que ninguno de nosotros conoce– Se coloco junto a su acompañante para poder mirarle la cara. Era obvia la frustración de saber que de nuevo, no tenían la menor idea de donde sería el juego, y peor aun, cuanto tardaría esta vez.

–Debemos partir la próxima noche sin luna– Fénix miro con gratitud a Basilisco, a pesar de todo siempre estuvieron dándose apoyo mutuamente, claro nunca pelearon entre si, pero siempre, de alguna u otra forma se influenciaban entre si para seguir luchando o incluso una vez perdida la batalla se sanaban las heridas mutuamente.

–Sera más pronto de lo que creemos, solo espero que en esta ocasión los umbrae nos hagan caso de alguna alianza, no pienso volver a perder–

–Pegaso, Leviatán y Grifo se han ido esta noche– Basilisco se alejo de la ventana y fue a sentarse en un sofá con el tapizado color vino. –Quimera dijo que se ira en cuanto logre darle un golpe a Kraken por hacerlo esperar. –

–En ese caso nunca saldrá de aquí– Fénix se alejo de la ventana mirando a Basilisco. – ¿Ya has ubicado a tu umbrae en Tokio? –

–Kraken dijo que el nos pondría en algún lugar cercano, ya es cosa de nosotros encontrarlos antes de que comience todo esto–

–Así que solo contamos con 2 meses– Comenzó a dar círculos por toda la habitación.

Bien había puntos a su favor y en contra. La mayoría siendo sinceros, eran en contra. Hizo una lista mental de todos los puntos para trazar alguna estrategia.

_"Lista de puntos a favor_

_1. –Saldría de ahí muy pronto._

_2. –Volvería a respirar aire fresco._

_Lista de puntos en contra_

_1. –No conoce el terreno._

_2. – No sabe la fuerza que tiene su umbrae._

_3. – Su umbrae no sabe nada de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo._

_4. –No sabe que armas son más eficaces en el campo en el que estará._

_5. – No conoce cuan bien será la relación magia-fuerza entre ambos._

_6. – Su umbrae no conoce nada acerca de la magia."_

Dejo caer su cabeza con pesar ¿De verdad tenía alguna esperanza de ganar en esta ocasión? Si quería ganar entonces tenía que partir en ese mismo momento, tenía que entrenar a su umbrae lo más posible, no contaba con mucho tiempo y no quería jugarse otra victoria, ya había cometido ese error antes, confiaba en su umbrae y el resultado era obvio, una derrota inminente.

–Lo siento Basilisco, me iré de inmediato–

–¿Así de mal esta?– No se movió de donde estaba, pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que por toda la cara de Fénix se pintaba la preocupación e histeria.– Bien, pero primero comamos algo y revisemos los lugares donde estaremos, así sabremos si existe la posibilidad de una estrategia y una alianza.–

–Sera lo mas conveniente–

Ambos seres salieron de aquella habitación hablando sobre como convencer a sus nuevos umbrae para firmar una alianza y terminar con eso de una buena vez.

– ¿Qué demonios hiciste?– Ambos gritos lastimaron los oídos de personas cercanas a la escena. Pero era más que justo ese grito, mientras que un tercero seguía disfrutando de sus alimentos sin inmutarse ante lo dicho por sus acompañantes.

–Lo que escucharon–

– ¿Qué tipo de jugarreta es en esta ocasión Kraken?– La paciencia de Fénix se estaba terminando junto a la de Leviatán.

–La misma de siempre, solo que ahora la didáctica será muy diferente, pensé que lo mismo cada vez podía aburrirlos, así que pensé en cambiar las cosas. –

– ¡Eso no es excusa!–

– ¿Cómo es que ya "estamos viviendo" en Tokio y conviviendo con nuestros umbrae?–


End file.
